Korra and the Half Ghost: Air
by princessbinas
Summary: Slightly AU. TUE did happen but everyone is alive. Pre-PP. What happens if Wulf forgot to close his portal and Danny gets a little too close to it? How would Amon react to Danny's ghost half? Will Danny be accepted in this world or rejected? Starts with "The Voice in the Night". Danny MIGHT have all powers. Please R&R. ADOPTION


**Binas: **Why must I be attacked by the plot bunnies 24/7?

**Danny:** You made another story with me in it?! It's bad enough you made me a five year old in another one!

**Binas:** Zip it or will do it for you! Or better yet... Look what I got! *Danny goes pale*

**Danny: **Please don't! *Danny gets sucked into the thermos* You had the Box Ghost and Skulker in here?! I am 100% sure I hate you now! Is that Ember and the Lunch Lady?! EWWWWW! YOUR GROSS!

**Binas:** Your welcome! I own nothing! *Starts banging the thermos around*

**Korra:** This is great! My one of my first crossovers with *Squints to read the print better on the card she is holding* Danny Fenton.

**Binas: **He's in here!

**Korra:** *Laughs* You must be one sorry guy, huh?

**Danny: ***From inside the thermos* I'd like to see how you feel being crammed in here!

* * *

{100% different from the Warped series}

{PRE-PP; follows canon except for that Danny might have all powers}

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

It was like any night. Patrol. One of the many things that kept Danny from getting any sleep. He was on his way home when saw a natural portal.

"Looks like Wulf forgot to seal his portal.", Danny said and let his curiosity take over. He got too close and was sucked in.

* * *

Korra just woke up from a horrible nightmare. The one where Amon takes her bending away.

"It's... it's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream.", Korra said and went back to sleep.

She had another dream. this one was different. It had a fourteen year old boy floating around carelessly. He had white hair, green eyes, and a black skin tight suit of some kind. He was grabbed by Amon and dragged away. Korra woke up again.

"What's with these nightmares?", Korra asked annoyed.

* * *

Danny landed on a cabbage stand face flat. It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep still. Danny checked himself. Still in ghost form. He sighed in relief that no one caught him. Soon people in metal suits showed up. They were patrolling the area.

"Let's hope Amon's Chi Blockers are not out here. I have heard rumors that Amon can take away bending, and I certainly don't want to be sent to him.", One officer said.

"With the Anti-Bending party forming, I think that just might become a reality.", Another said.

One of the two officers saw something.

"What was that?", The first officer asked.

He sees the black and white figure again.

"Really what is that?", The second officer asked.

"Is it Hei Bai?", The first officer asked.

'_Who's Hei Bai?_', Danny thought.

"That was too small to be Hei Bai you idiot!", The second officer said.

Danny looks at the officers. They are coming twords him. Once they see him they drop their flashlights and stared in shock. The saw Danny.

'_Oh snap._', Danny thought.

"What is he?!", The first officer asked.

"How should I know?! You don't actually see glowing kids running around unless they are...", The second officer said and then the two go wide eyed, "Please don't hurt us Mr. Spirit!"

Danny looks in confusion. He then sees what they mean and gives a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I mean no harm. I'm just lost. Very lost.", Danny said.

"Should we tell the council?", The first officer asked.

"No! Don't tell anyone you saw me!", Danny panicked and turned invisible. He made a run for it.

"I think we scared it away.", The second officer said.

* * *

Later...

Danny had been flying around the city looking for somewhere to rest. Everywhere, there are police officers. He soon sees a small island.

"Please be a friendly place!", Danny hoped and landed on the island. He hid in some shrubs and transformed back into human form. He looks through a window and sees a family in yellow and orange robes. There is one girl in brown and blue.

'_They look friendly enough._', Danny thought.

The door inside opened to reveal a man wearing blue and had long hair tied up in three ponytails. Danny had to snicker at this. He turned himself intangible and invisible, followed by sticking his head through the wall.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?", The man in blue asked bowing.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner.", The older man in orange and yellow said.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?", Tarrlok asked.

The man in orange sighs.

"I suppose.", The man said and glances at what looks like his wife. She scowls at him. Tarrlok looks at the girl in blue.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor.", Tarrlok said bowing, "Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stands up and bows.

"Nice to meet you.", Korra said.

A little girl in orange who appears to be the middle kid leans over the table.

"Why do you have three ponytails?", The girl asked and sniffed the air, "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Danny snickers at this. Everyone looks around for the source but turns back to what they are doing.

"Well aren't you... precocious?", Tarrlok asked and turns his attention to Korra. The little girl continues to glare at him, "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

'_Who's Amon? What's an Airbender? Northern Water Tribe? And what in the world is an Avatar?_', Danny thought.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here.", Korra said.

Danny tilts his head at this. He found something he could relate to.

"Republic City is much better off now that _you've_ arrived.", Tarrlok said.

'_I wish people back at home would say that to me when I'm in ghost form._', Danny thought pouting.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?", The older man in orange asked in a protective tone.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me.", Tarrlok said.

"Really?", Korra asked.

"What?!", Tenzin asked.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you.", Tarrlok said.

'_Piff! If they need someone like that they can ask me directly! Oh right I'm spying, so I'm not apart of this._', Danny thought.

"Join your task force? I can't.", Korra said.

This surprises Tenzin and Tarrlok as Korra takes a drink.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.", Tarrlok said.

"Me, too.", Tenzin said.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that.", Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city.", Tarrlok said.

'_Your starting to sound like a certain Seriously-Crazed-up-Fruitloop just about right now._', Danny thought frowning.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go.", Tenzin said.

"Very well.", Tarrlok said and stands up and wags his finger, "But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon."

Tarrlok bows.

"It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.", Tarrlok said and walks out.

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!", The little girl said standing up and waving.

Tarrlok scowls at the name in distaste.

'_I've got to use that on Vlad some time!_', Danny thought snickering.

Danny removes his head from the wall and becomes visible and tangible. He knocks on the window. The family turns to see him. Tenzin sighs and lets Danny in.

Once inside Danny sits at the table. He looks around. Everyone stares at him with weird looks.

"Whatcha looking at? Do I have bugs crawlin' on me?", Danny asked.

"No. It's your clothes.", The little girls said very fast.

"Come by again.", Danny said, "Didn't really catch that."

"It's just that we never seen clothes like that before. So where are you from?", Tenzin's wife asked.

"Amity Park.", Danny said. Everyone looks at him funny, "The United States of America."

Everyone looks at him weirdly still.

"Does anyone have a map?", Danny asked.

"I will go get one.", Korra said and grabbed one. She returns with one.

"What?! Where's Brazil?! Africa?! No Canada! Come on that is one of the largest countries I know of!", Danny said in shock.

Everyone gives each other an uneasy look.

"Umm... We never heard of those places.", Korra said.

"Aw man!", Danny said slamming his head on to the table. His voice become muffled by the table, "I should have never gone through that portal!"

"What?", Tenzin asked.

"Nothing!", Danny said lifting his head, "It looks like I will be around for a while."

"Okay...", Korra said, "I'm Korra. And this is Ikki", Korra gestures to the little girl, "Jinora", She gestures to the older child, "Meelo.", Korra said gesturing to the only little boy and he looked so ugly that he was cute, "Pema.", She gestured to the wife, "And Tenzin.", she gestured to said person.

"I'm Danny.", Danny said.

"Well, why don't we get you something and then we will show you to where you may stay.", Pema said and went to go get some food for Danny.

'_Wow. These people are so nice._', Danny thought.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?", Danny asked.

"Well other than Airbending training I play in Pro-Bending.", Korra said, "I'm the Fire Ferret's Waterbender."

"What's Pro-Bending?", Danny asked, "And Waterbending?"

Korra's eye twitches at this.

"I guess I will learn about it later.", Danny said. Pema returns and gives the plate of food to Danny.

* * *

After dinner in the Boy's Dormitory...

"This is the area you will be sleeping in.", Meelo said.

"Uh... Thanks.", Danny said.

Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"What was that?", Meelo asked.

"Uhh... Nothing! Can I please have some privacy?", Danny said pushing Meelo out of the room.

Once Meelo was gone Danny sighed.

"How do they keep finding me? At least I remembered to bring two thermoses just in case if one breaks.", Danny said and transforms, "Now this better not be-"

"BEWARE!"

"Out of all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, why must it be you?! UGH! Why won't you stay put when I stick you back in there?!", Danny yelled in genuine anger.

"BEWARE FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF EVERYTHING CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP!", The Box Ghost yelled, "BEWARE!"

Danny frowns at the fact that he is going to 'play tag' with the Box Ghost, yet again. He starts chasing the Box Ghost. This causes a lot of noise. Thankfully, none of the Airbenders woke up. The only one who did was Korra. Uh oh.

* * *

"What's going on?", Korra asked waking up.

She sees a green blast scream past her window.

"Aw come on! Just get in the thermos already! I'm sick of you always escaping the Ghost Zone!"

"YOU CAN'T TRAP ME IN YOUR CYLINDER CONTAINER! BEWARE!"

Korra's eye twitches when she heard the 'beware'.

"Okay, who in the world would yell that?", Korra asked and went to the window.

There she saw it. She saw the boy from her nightmares fighting with a chubby, little, blue guy that looked like a plumber. The boy was blasting the little blue guy with the green blasts.

"Will you give up already Crate Creep?", The boy asked.

"BEWARE, FOR MY NAME ISN'T CRATE CREEP! I'M THE BOX GHOST!-", The Box Ghost shouted.

Korra's eye twitched at that.

"That guy is weird.", Korra said and headed for the door. Once outside she sent a fire blast at The Box Ghost.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep here and I can't do that with you shouting your name and whatever into the sky!", Korra yelled.

The Box Ghost looked at her.

"BEWARE FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST!", The box ghost yelled.

"I heard you the first time you creep!", Korra yelled and sent another fire blast at The Box Ghost.

The Box ghost phases through the fire blast.

"What?! How?!", Korra asked.

"BEWARE! YOUR LITTLE FIRE ATTACKS CAN'T HURT ME!", The Box Ghost yelled.

"Will you shut up!?", Korra asked.

"i have told him to shut up before. Trust me, he won't.", The boy said and punched the Box Ghost square in the chest, sending him back.

The boy pulls out his thermos and sucks the Box ghost in.

"BEEEEEEEWWWWAAAARRREEE!", The Box Ghost yelled as he was sucked in.

Korra's eye twitched.

"That has to be the weirdest person I have ever met. I don't even know how he was unharmed by my Firebending!", Korra yelled.

"It's called being intangible.", The boy said raising an eyebrow, "As in ghosts."

"Excuse me?", Korra asked, "Sorry sir but I have only heard of the Spirit World and Spirits but what you said doesn't ring a bell."

The boy sighed and face palmed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought.", The boy said, "I guess that's why people here mistake me for a spirit. They never heard of ghosts."

Korra raises an eyebrow.

"Well what is your name?", Korra asked.

"Phantom.", The boy said.

"You look a little familiar now that I see it. And your hair looks like the kid's as in same messy style. And you sound the same.", Korra said, "Not to mention your just as scrawny."

Phantom looks a little nervous.

"Your hiding something!", Korra said pointing a finger.

"I... I... Don't know what your talking about.", Phantom said.

Korra gives a frown mixed with the pouty lip.

"I recognized you to the point were you should seriously work on your disguises. Your Danny!", Korra said.

Phantom sighs.

"Wow. I managed to keep that a secret for months and you piece it together like if it were a two piece puzzle in seconds.", Danny said and floated closer.

"Yes!", Korra said.

"But tell no one!", Danny said, "I don't want to be hunted! It's bad enough I am back at home!"

"Hunted?", Korra asked.

"My home isn't very accepting when it comes to ghosts. They rather shoot then ask questions that's if they do ask them.", Danny said, "Most of the time I just want to be normal again."

"So how did this happen?", Korra asked.

"Do you even really want to know?", Danny asked.

"Yes please.", Korra said.

Danny sighs.

"You are extremely persistent, are you?", Danny asked.

Korra nods.

"It started when my parents were building a portal that lead to the Ghost Zone.", Danny said and Korra gave sign of confusion.

Danny happened to have a picture that Sam gave him. It was when he was standing near it holding the jumpsuit, which was the opposite. Korra looked at it.

"That was moments before the accident happened. It made me half ghost.", Danny said.

"So there was an accident?", Korra asked.

"Yes. One that I hope no one ever has to go through.", Danny said, "It hurt so bad, even the most colorful language can't even describe the pain. And it all happened because my friend Sam dared me to go in. I should have looked where I put my hand cause I hit the stupid ON button! I was inside when that happened. Seriously, who in the world puts the ON button on the inside of something?"

Korra went wide eyed.

"Ouch. I don't think we can even make these things. If we could, I am sure we would put the ON button away from the machine.", Korra said, "I promise I will not tell anyone. But quick question. Is it okay if I tell Mako and Bolin? I will make sure they don't tell anyone, cause since I'm the Avatar."

"I guess so. But what's an Avatar?", Danny asked.

"How to explain it... Ah ha! The Avatar is basically the only one who can master all four elements. Those are Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. You see my native element is Water, but I use Fire most of the time when Water isn't present. I have Earthbending done. All I have left is Airbending, which I am having trouble with. Any how, what makes someone the Avatar is the Avatar Spirit. It is always cycling through the nations, which means when the Avatar dies, he or she is reborn in the next nation in the cycle. Which correspond with the four elements. So if I were to die, the next Avatar would be an Earthbending Avatar."

Danny took this in slowly.

"Maybe we should go back before someone notices we are gone.", Danny said and transforms back into human form, stunning Korra.

Both teenagers head back to their dorms.

* * *

The next day...

Bolin walks up to Korra and Danny, who are talking, singing a light tune with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Yeah how are you going to explain it if Bolin might faint?", Danny asked.

"Hello, fellow teammate! And who are you?", Bolin said.

"Hey, Bolin.", Korra said rubbing Pabu's chest, "This Danny. He is kinda stuck here for awhile. We were just talking on how we should explain his secret to you without making you faint."

"Missed you at practice this week. And me fainting?", Bolin said and chuckles, "If this Danny guy isn't Amon in disguise, you won't have to worry about me fainting."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And your kinda missing the point. I almost fainted when I learned his secret on accident.", Korra said.

"Oh. Any how I brought you something.", Bolin said holding out a cupcake and a rose.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?", Korra asked taking them.

"Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!", Bolin said rubbing his chin.

"Oh, that? It was no big deal.", Korra said.

"Who is Amon?", Danny asked rubbing his eye.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever'.", Bolin said acting like a zombie, "I mean that is scary stuff; I still can't sleep well."

"Mhmm.", Korra said.

Danny tilts his head.

"Well aren't you just a clueless little guy, huh?", Korra taunted.

"I'M NOT CLUELESS!", Danny yelled. His eyes flash green for a second.

Bolin jumps back at seeing this.

"Okay that was just weird.", Bolin said.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra.", Council Page said delivering a basket filled with flowers and goods, "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind.", Korra said.

"He's a Fruitloop who needs to seriously get a cat.", Danny said.

Korra giggles at this.

Council Page bows and leaves.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him.", Bolin said.

"Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council.", Korra said.

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better. And what did Danny just call him?", Bolin said.

"A fruitloop.", Danny said.

"So you mentioned he had a secret. What is it?", Bolin asked.

"Just promise to tell no one. We will tell Mako though.", Korra said.

"I promise.", Bolin said.

"Danny is a half ghost.", Korra said.

"A what?", Bolin asked confused.

Danny tried to explain it better to the two of them. Bolin looked like he was going to faint, but managed not to. He told what ghosts were made of. Which of course was ectoplasm. Where they lived. The Ghost Zone. Danny even explained the portal accident.

"That's really harsh, man. You are really lucky to survive that.", Bolin said.

"The one thing I can never get now is sleep cause I have to stop the ghosts that like vandalizing, terrorizing, or doing anything malicious and send them back into the Ghost Zone. The number one to pop out is in here.", Danny said waving the thermos around.

A muffled 'Beware' came out of it.

"Say hello to the Ghost Zone's lamest excuse for a ghost. The Box Ghost.", Danny said.

"He shouts nothing but his name and 'beware'!", Korra said annoyed, "Worst part, when I first met the Crate Creep, he wouldn't shut up."

Bolin chuckled.

"Has he ever done any real harm?", Bolin asked.

"If you count stealing boxes and crates, then no. He is just a royal pain in the butt.", Danny said.

Korra and Bolin laugh.

"Oh man! Your right! He is lame!", Bolin said.

Danny sets the thermos down. Pabu gets curious and presses the button.

Danny's ghost sense goes off as The Box Ghost is released. Danny groans.

"What was that?", Bolin asked about the breath.

"Yeah what's with that?", Korra asked.

"My ghost sense.", Danny said and transformed and went to go chase the Box Ghost again.

{I know you know what the look on Bolin's face is like while Danny was transforming}.

Bolin looked at the ghost fight. He laughed at the Box Ghost's plumber's outfit.

"He even looks lame!", Bolin said.

"BEWARE! FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!", The Box Ghost shouted.

"I really need to watch were I put that thermos.", Danny said and starts beating up the Box Ghost to the point where he can suck him back in.

* * *

Later at a Gala...

{I'm skipping parts, sorry. Also Tenzin said for Danny to stay home but let's say...}

Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing. Danny, who is in ghost form and is invisible, flies above everyone. The kids run off. The other attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in. Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people in the background. Korra looks around stunned, standing next to Tenzin.

"I can't believe this is all for me.", Korra said.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it.", Tenzin said.

Danny was having some fun by sneaking up on people, picking up objects while invisible, etc. Some people fainted. Others screamed.

Tarrlok walks over to Korra and Tenzin.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra.", Tarrlok said as Meelo runs by, "If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

Danny spots Meelo and cringes.

Tenzin starts looking around and notices Meelo. His head turns blue in surprise and he gasps.

"Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear.", Tenzin said and walks twords Meelo in shame.

"Ewwww!", Danny said, "I wonder what would happen if Skulker saw Meelo do that."

Danny flies over to where Korra and Tarrlok are.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato.", Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you.", Korra said.

"We're all expecting great things from you.", Hiroshi said bowing.

"Right, greatness.", Korra said looking sad.

Mako walks twords Korra with Bolin and a cute girl.

"Hey, Korra!", Mako said.

"This is my daughter, Asami.", Hiroshi said.

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you.", Asami said.

Danny floats a little closer.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?", Korra asked.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped.", Bolin said.

"Ouch.", Danny said and quickly covered his mouth.

"What? Are you okay?", Korra asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!", Mako said.

"Hehe, isn't that great?", Bolin asked.

"Yeah, terrific.", Korra said not sounding to thrilled.

A woman walks up to them.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.", Tarrlok said.

{She's Lin.}

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.", Lin said.

Korra looks angry and then sad when Lin Beifong walks away.

"Well that's just mean.", Danny muttered under his breath.

Korra and Tarrlok get on the stage. Korra is swarmed by the media. They bombard with questions.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions.", Tarrlok said.

"But...", Korra said.

Tarrlok pushes her forward.

Danny flies over head.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

"I think he presents a real problem.", Korra said confused.

Tarrlok smiles.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going _after _Amon?"

"Well, I...", Korra said.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!", Korra said offended.

Danny frowns and glares at Tarrlok, despite the fact he is invisible.

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

Korra becomes confused, annoyed, and intimidated by this bombardment of questions.

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I am not _afraid_ of anybody! If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon.", Korra said.

Danny glares even harder at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok rushes forward and puts his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"There's your headline, folks.", Tarrlok said.

As cameras start flashing, Tenzin looks down in disappointment and being powerless. Bolin and Mako look at each other, confused. The other guests in the scene also look confused except Asami, who is still smiling while holding Mako's hand. Korra looks sad when she realizes that she has been tricked. Danny is down right angry and makes himself known by becoming visible. A wave of gasps are heard.

"Why did you force her to do this?!", Danny asked. His green eyes glow brighter in anger.

Tarrlok backs up as Danny floats down closer to him.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you just try to intimidate a council man?"

"Ugh! He just tricked her into joining the task force like the Seriously-Crazed-Up-Fruitloop he is!", Danny said, "And you bombarding her with questions didn't even help! This is one of the reasons I hate the media!"

Danny flies away, phasing through the roof. This earns many more gasps. They just made him angry.

Danny flew around outside blowing off steam.

Back inside, everyone was talking to each other of what Danny could be. Many said he could be an angry spirit. Others said stupid things like how stupid the jumpsuit looked on him. Tenzin stood there in shock of what just happened.

* * *

Later with Mako and Bolin...

{This during the Equalist Chi Blocker hunt that Korra and Tarrlok are on}

"So who do you think that floating guy was?", Mako asked.

"You will be surprised actually. I nearly fainted when I first met him.", Bolin said.

"You met him?", Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy when you get to know him. Though this so called 'Box Ghost' tends to set him off.", Bolin said.

"Bolin, have you been getting into the cactus juice stands?", Mako asked.

"No! I haven't! He is staying with Korra at the temple. He even can change how he looks, but it's pretty much a paper thin disguise.", Bolin said, "But you can't tell anyone! He mentioned something called Overshadowing and making me do something really embarrassing in public."

Mako looks at Bolin.

"I promise not to tell.", Mako said.

Unknown to them, Danny now was flying over head, still blowing off steam.

"Okay. At the temple when I was giving Korra a rose and a cupcake, I saw him. He looked different than he did at the Gala. He had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing strange clothes. It looked like some sort of white shirt with bits of red here an there and these strange blue pants that looked way to big for him.", Bolin said.

Mako gave a weird look.

"He was talking to Korra on how to explain his secret to me without making me faint, which I almost did. When Korra called him clueless for not knowing who Amon was, his eyes went from blue to this glowing green. That was really freaky at first. Then he told us what he was and how he became that way. He said he was a half ghost. He even shared the coined term that most of the other ghosts that are complete gave him. Some were like Ghost Boy and Halfa. Even really weird names like Dipstick. I almost mixed up what ghosts were with what we know about spirits. And thankfully he cleared it up to the point were they are two completely different things.", Bolin said.

Bolin kept explaining and Mako listened. There were points where Mako raised his eyebrow and questioned his brother's sanity.

By this point Danny had cooled off, and flew down.

"Bolin I think you have gone crazy. You need to really lay off the cactus juice.", Mako said.

"Then explain why I'm behind you.", Danny said.

Mako turns around and Danny turns visible. Mako jumps back at this.

"This doesn't prove anything Bolin. I still think your crazy.", Mako said.

"I swear what I said is true!", Bolin said, "Just look at him!"

Mako takes a closer look. He notices that Danny is glowing slightly. He turns to Bolin.

"What am I looking for?", Mako asked.

Bolin face palms.

"Oh right! You never seen his other form!", Bolin said, "Please will you Danny?"

"Alright.", Danny sighed and transformed back into human form.

"Now take a closer look.", Bolin said.

"Your right about it being a paper thin disguise alright.", Mako said noticing he is no longer glowing.

Danny holds out his hand.

"Name's Danny.", Danny said.

"Mako. I'm Bolin's older brother.", Mako said.

"I haven't really seen bending or heard of it really, but Korra mentioned about you guys being a Firebender and Earthbender.", Danny said.

Mako and Bolin were surprised that he never heard of bending.

"Well Bolin's an Earthbender, and I'm a Firebender.", Mako said.

"I though Korra explained it you.", Bolin said., "She said she told you about it. Though she did make a joke about you having a thick skull."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"She is right about the thick skull part, from what my friends tell me.", Danny said.

"So is what Bolin said about you true?", Mako asked.

"Yes it is. I over heard from above while blowing off steam.", Danny said.

"What were you thinking back then? If I didn't know any better, that much electricity should have killed you.", Mako said.

"I know it could have. And trust me I didn't know any better back then.", Danny said, "Though aside from my powers acting up I manged to get a few good laughs! Man I need to really show you guys some of the pranks I have pulled!"

Mako sighed. This was not going to end well. In a way, Danny was just like Bolin except younger.

"Really? I want to see some the pranks!", Bolin said.

"Know where the nearest house with a shower is?", Danny asked.

Uh oh...

* * *

Later at the nearest house with a shower...

Danny transforms and looks through a window.

"Okay your going to love this!", Danny said and becomes invisible.

Danny flies to the other side of the wall and turns the entire wall invisible, revealing a fat man in the shower, naked. Mako shakes his head in disbelief that he would abuse his powers like this.

Bolin was laughing his head off with Danny.

"An Invisible Wall! This is my favorite one to pull on a certain Fruitloop back at home!", Danny said still laughing.

The poor fat man covers himself up. Danny removes his hands, thus making the wall return to visibility. He flies back down to the brothers.

"So? Was that great or what?", Danny asked.

"That was really funny! You should pull that on Amon!", Bolin said.

"You shouldn't be abusing your abilities like this. Let' get out of here before we get in trouble.", Mako said.

"Who wants me to fly you guys home?", Danny asked.

"Oh! Oh! I want to fly home!", Bolin said.

"Fine.", Mako said, "But please don't make it too obvious."

"Easy enough.", Danny said and grabs their hands.

He turns them intangible and invisible as he takes off with the brothers. Mako and Bolin yelp.

"I feel funny!", Bolin said.

* * *

The next day...

Danny, in human form, is listening to the radio.

{It's the only thing that he can do with out messing around with his ghost powers}

Soon an interview plays.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists.", It sounded like Tarrlok.

Danny narrows his eyes as he talks and groans.

"Question for the Avatar!", A reporter asked on the radio.

Danny perked up at this.

"Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward.", Korra said on the radio, "Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me."

"I know this maybe a bad idea, but it's the only way I will know who this Amon guy is.", Danny said.

* * *

Later at the docks...

Danny is in ghost form floating near the boat, invisibly and intangibly so that Korra doesn't know he is there. Tarrlok is next to Korra. Danny glares at Tarrlok.

"Korra, this is madness.", Tenzin said approaching Korra, who was dumping ropes into the boat.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone.", Korra said.

"This is all your doing!", Tenzin said.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind.", Tarrlok said.

Korra uses Waterbending to steer the boat to the Avatar Aang Memorial. Danny flies after the boat, remaining invisible and intangible.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down.", Tarrlok said.

* * *

At the Memorial...

Korra stands at the top of the building that the statue of Aang stands on, waiting for Amon. Danny is hovering around the place waiting for Amon to show up so he can learn who he is.

Korra gets into a battle stance. As the clock sounds midnight, Korra becomes startled. She realizes it's just the clock striking midnight. She sighs in relief. Danny ignores the clock and continues to scan the area for Amon.

Korra takes a deep breath to recover her focus and stares at the skyline as the lights start to dim she sits down, tired and exhausted from waiting in fear.

Korra yawns.

"Guess you're a no-show Amon. Who's scared now?", Korra asked and walks away.

Danny floats behind her closely.

As Korra walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue. Danny takes notice and zooms after her.

As soon as Korra reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers. She quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around but she is hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers. Korra falls to the ground.

Danny decides not to make himself known just yet.

Two Equalists take Korra by the arms and force her to sit on her knees. She looks up and notices Amon entering the area.

'_THAT'S Amon? He needs to seriously lose the mask._', Danny thought floating closer to Korra and Amon.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar.", Amon said.

Korra is frightened as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face; she turns her face away. Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upwards as he grabs Korra by her chin and forces her to look at him. Korra looks at him full of fear. Danny glares at Amon.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will_ destroy you.", Amon said.

Danny gasps as Amon strikes her shoulder making her go unconscious. Danny becomes visible and tangible. Amon looks at Danny in shock.

"Who are you?", Danny asked and lights an ectoplasm ball in his hand and shoots it near Amon.

"I should be the one asking you that.", Amon said.

The Chi Blockers aim for Danny, who merely turns intangible. He flies to the other side of the room. A Chi Blocker threw a bola at Danny. Danny dodged by twisting himself in a very impossible way, making the squicky ones run away covering their mouths. Amon is surprised by this. Danny untwists himself.

"At least they didn't see me try to duplicate.", Danny said sheepishly remembering _that_ horror.

"What are you?", Amon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Danny said and goes upside down due to boredom, "I'm a ghost."

Amon, under his mask, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'_What is a ghost?_', Amon though to himself.

Danny turns intangible and flies into one of the remaining Chi Blockers, thus Overshadowing him. The eyes of the Chi Blocker, turns a glowing green. Danny makes the Chi Blocker punch a few of the others, knocking them out. Danny leaves the Chi Blocker. The Chi Blocker looks like he woke up from a daze.

"Want to be Overshadowed like he was?", Danny asked smirking.

Amon and the Chi Blockers that are awake, drag the the knocked out ones away. Danny becomes invisible and intangible.

Tenzin runs into the Memorial as Korra regains consciousness.

"Aang?", Korra asked weakly.

"Korra!", Tenzin said and sits her up, "Korra, are you alright? What happened? Was Amon here?"

"Yeah, he ambushed me.", Korra said.

"Did he... did he take your bending away?", Tenzin asked.

Korra makes a small fire blaze in her hand then stops it.

"No, I'm okay.", Korra said.

"Ah, thank goodness.", Tenzin said.

Korra starts crying and embraces Tenzin and continues crying on his chest. Tenzin comforts Korra by putting his arms around her. Danny watches this and now realizes how big of a threat Amon is to her.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless.", Korra said still crying.

"It's all right, the nightmare is over.", Tenzin said.

Korra backs away a little still crying.

"You... you were right... I've been scared this whole time.", Korra said and wipes a tear away, "I've never felt like this before and... and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!"

Korra takes refuge in Tenzin's chest again.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.", Tenzin said.

"He's right.", Danny said appearing again and places a hand on Korra, "We all have faced our worst fears. At least I know mines is locked away in the Ghost Zone."

Tenzin and Danny both comfort Korra.


End file.
